Green dragon bot
thumb|right|350px|A Green Dragon bot fighting a Green Dragon. Green dragon bots are macros that are becoming increasingly common in member worlds and are possibly members worlds most common macros. They hang out in the Wilderness killing Green dragons to collect their bones and hides. These macros are usually not default looking players and were originally played by a user as they may usually did quests for some of their equipment, mainly the start of the Dragon Slayer quest. Most of them tend to wear armour consisting of a Rune chainbody, Rune platelegs, Adamant full helmet, and an Anti-dragon shield, as this is the highest level equipment than doesn't have any quest requirement to wear, and can easily be bought from shops such as the Champions' Guild and the helmet shop in Barbarian village. They also use weapons such as Abyssal whips or p++ dragon daggers, which may have been bought from other players. Some bots have also been known to use Granite or other Adamant armour, as well as Wilderness team capes and/or an Amulet of Strength. Their combat levels are usually level 60 or higher. If they ever get in trouble, such as being attacked by player killers or revenants (see below), they may run or teleport away, or use protection prayers and retaliate. Another way to notice bots is that they have such names as Xiaojang45464, or bnrty007. Green dragon bots aren't usually macroing programs (though it's possible). Instead, they are controlled by workers in sweatshops who are gathering bones and hides to sell for runescape money, which they then sell for real world cash. Some bots may even communicate with each other in Chinese. If you feel someone is a Green Dragon bot and you have evidence, report them under Rule 7 for macroing. Though on the other hand, it was once possible to try and kill them. The best way was to use Ancient Magicks ice spells (preferably Ice Burst or higher) in level 21+ Wilderness. The Smite prayer was also helpful when a player attacks them, as it can stop them from using the Protect items prayer - which will let them them keep one extra item if they die - and it can also stop them from using protection prayers, which will halve the damage done from your attacks and make them harder to kill. The Dragon Scimitar or the Ancient Mace special attacks could also work as well. Green Dragon bots usually carry teleport runes or teletabs, and food such as lobsters. When they die, they lose everything they're holding except their 3 most valuable items, which is usually their weapon, chest armour, and leg armour. They will also lose their dragon bones and hides if they're carrying any. Note that you cannot take any of their stuff if they die, as a grave appears in the spot they were killed, and only the player who the grave belongs to can retrieve the lost items (though the grave usually collapses before they can retrieve them). If they do die, they will normally reclaim their shield from the Duke of Lumbridge, and continue fighting without their helmet, amulet, or cape. On December 10 2007, an update was made in order to get rid of real world trading once and for all. One of the updates was players could no longer attack other people in the wilderness, meaning Green Dragon bots can no longer be pked. Instead, wandering ghosts called revenants were added into the wilderness, which replaced the pking system. These ghosts can attack from all three sides of the combat triangle, and can freeze the player, teleblock them, and heal itself as well as cure itself from poison. They can also steal the player during combat and can hit more than 20 damage, despite their combat level. So under the right conditions, revenants can kill many bots in just one area. Other macros resembling Green Dragon bots can also be found in the 2nd level of Stronghold of Security killing level 35 Flesh crawlers in the south east corner of the maze. They will the same kind of macroing names, and wear the same armour mentioned above, except they will usually use a rune scimitar and a rune kitshield instead. These bots are likely lower leveled macros who are training their combat levels up in order to become strong enough to fight Green Dragons. A reason why they probably choose these monsters is because flesh crawlers are aggressive to all levels, meaning less work for the gold farmer/sweatshop worker, as the bot can just stand around letting flesh crawlers attack them, where they'll fight back via the auto-retaliate option, and can still get fairly good xp from killing them (100xp per kill). Category:Bots